Mount Hyjal
}} Mount Hyjal is a level 80-82 contested zone in the expansion, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Hyjal is under heavy siege by Ragnaros, who is trying to destroy the World Tree. Malfurion Stormrage has returned from the Emerald Dream, and commands the armies of Cenarius, known as the Guardians of Hyjal. The zone makes extensive use of the terrain phasing technology.Mount Hyjal: In Defense of Nordrassil History For years, Mount Hyjal and the wounded World Tree, Nordrassil, remained cut off from the rest of Azeroth. Sealed away within a protective field of dense foliage by Malfurion Stormrage, Nordrassil has been slowly recovering from the devastation of the Third War, when Malfurion called upon the tree's power to destroy the archdemon Archimonde and repel the forces of the Burning Legion and Scourge. Now, with the cataclysm, the World Tree's well-being is threatened once more. From the Firelands within the Elemental Plane, Ragnaros and his minions prepare to burst into Hyjal and set Nordrassil ablaze -- and the conflagration would endanger all life on Azeroth. Geography Mount Hyjal is full of lush forest in the north, but the beauty is scarred by swaths of fiery ground that threaten to expand and char everything. The best evidence of this is to the south, where giant wyrms of the Twilight dragonflight soar through the skies, and members of the Twilight cult plot and scheme. Travel Getting there Hyjal can only be reached via a flying mount if portals within Stormwind City (Eastern Earthshrine) or Orgrimmar (Valley of Wisdom) are unavailable, i.e. the player has not completed the introductory quest to Mount Hyjal. ; Alliance: From Talonbranch Glade in Felwood, fly southeast until you reach high mountains. Use your minimap to make certain the mountains border Mount Hyjal and not Winterspring. Fly up and over the mountains, and you should be on the western flank of The Edge of the World. Flying northeast brings you to Nordrassil. ; Horde: From Irontree Clearing in Felwood, fly southeast until you reach high mountains. Use your minimap to make certain the mountains border Mount Hyjal and not Winterspring. Fly up and over the mountains, and you should be on the western flank of The Edge of the World. Flying northeast brings you to Nordrassil. Flight Master locations : Gates of Sothann : Shrine of Aviana : Grove of Aessina : Nordrassil Portals : Firelands Forgeworks at the Lightning Ledge : Firelands Hatchery within the Regrowth/Flamewake : Crucible of Flame at the Scorched Plain Adjacent regions Inhabitants Resources Notable characters * Aessina * Aviana * Malorne * Goldrinn * Ragnaros * Baron Geddon * Hamuul Runetotem * Jarod Shadowsong * Malfurion Stormrage * Tortolla * Ysera * Cenarius Quests Players will be able to enter Hyjal by way of Moonglade, to take on a series of high-stakes quests in a historic location alongside some of Azeroth's most renowned heroes. With a longstanding rivalry among the night elf leadership threatening to undermine the campaign against Deathwing, players will quickly discover the task of defending Nordrassil is more daunting than they had anticipated. In order to succeed, they must seek out the help of extremely powerful allies: the Ancients. To protect Nordrassil and heal the devastation the invading fire elementals are causing across Mount Hyjal, players must first recapture the shrine of the wolf god Goldrinn. The ogres surrounding the shrine will not leave peacefully, but seizing the shrine will allow players their first opportunity to infiltrate the Firelands and shut down a key Twilight portal, slowing the advance of the nearby Twilight's Hammer in Hyjal. With the first portal dismantled, players will soon be sought by the wilderness spirit Aessina to assist in cleansing and healing the nearby forest, ultimately returning the land to its former splendor. This small victory, however, isn't enough to deter the Twilight Remnants from attempting to scorch the forest once more. As you struggle to keep these foes at bay, you'll also need to help the Guardians of Hyjal -- a new neutral faction of druids and worshipers of the Ancients -- repopulate the forest with animal life. It's even rumored that Malorne has been spotted in the wilderness. Perhaps further investigation is necessary.... Amid the chaos, the Druids of the Talon will need players' assistance to resurrect the goddess of winged creatures. Players begin the process by helping to slay a group of black dragons and closing a second Firelands portal from within. Just when you think things might be heating up, you'll need to fight through a burning night elf town to shut down the third and final portal with the assistance of the turtle god Tortolla. Your successes in Hyjal will ultimately lead you to the assembly of the Ancients, who have set a plan in motion to bring a powerful ally and demigod back into this realm. Before that can happen, however, you will need to infiltrate Darkwhisper Gorge disguised as a follower of the Twilight's Hammer, acting quickly to sow discord within the entrenched faction, weakening it for the coming struggle. Only time will tell if the Ancients' plan is a success -- but you'll need to do your part if there's any hope of saving Mount Hyjal from the twilight dragons, Ragnaros, and his minions of the Elemental Plane.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/cataclysm/features/hyjal.html'' The quest line in Hyjal is intensively phased and takes players from Nordrassil to the four shrines to Darkwhisper Gorge and finally to Sulfuron Spire. Hyjal is one of the few non-starting-experience zones that has a phased zone map as well as phased terrain, unlocked halfway through the storyline. Areas of interest Maps File:WorldMap-Hyjal terrain1.jpg|Map of Hyjal File:WorldMap-Hyjal.jpg|Zone map after Dungeons Subzones Additional information *Before World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, two versions of the Hyjal zone were present in the game. The first one in terms of lore-chronology is the map used for the Caverns of Time instance "Battle for Mount Hyjal". This map, however, was a retouched version of the zone which was present in the game from the very beginning but inaccessible via normal means. Nevertheless, it used to be possible to access pre-Cataclysm Hyjal via Winterspring with some skillful rock climbing, or a glitch that allowed you to die close to the zone's entry gate then resurrect on the other sidehttp://kxmode.com/wow/hyjal.asp. However, after Patch 2.1.2, Blizzard implemented a "No Man's Land" teleport that removes you from the zone. It is still possible for a shaman to chain-cast Far Sight from neighboring zones such as Winterspring to see inside the existing Hyjal zone. *The ruins of the Alliance and Horde bases from the Battle of Mount Hyjal do not appear to be present in the Cataclysm-era Hyjal. Media ;Current File:Hyjal 070910 020615 - Shrine of Aviana - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Shrine of Aviana File:Hyjal 070910 020523 - Shrine of Goldrinn - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Shrine of Goldrinn File:Sulfuron Spire full.jpg|Sulfuron Spire File:The Throne of Flame.jpg|The Throne of Flame File:Sulfuron Spire.jpg|Sulfuron Spire File:Sulfuron Spire top.jpg|Sulfuron Spire - top File:Hyjal 070910 020849 - Ascendants Circle - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Ascendants Circle File:Nordrassil Cataclysm.jpg|Nordrassil ;Other File:HyjalZone.jpg|Concept map of Hyjal from Blizzcon File:Hyjal Artwork.png|Artwork for Hyjal File:Firelands Artwork 3.jpg|Artwork of a fire elemental wall on Mount Hyjal File:Firelands Artwork 4.jpg|Artwork of Sulfuron Spire, the entrance to the Firelands File:Hyial-CavernsOfTime.jpg|Hyjal as it appeared during the Caverns of Time instance "Battle for Mount Hyjal". File:Hyial-Pre-Cataclysm.jpg|Hyjal as it appeared as part of Kalimdor until World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Videos OymzKDjvnu4 InUB_G3mGV8 Patch changes * References External links ;News ;Zone es:Mount Hyjal ru:Гора Хиджал Category:Mount Hyjal